Romantic Wish: Kenshin proposes to Karou
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Karou's wish comes true when Kenshin asks her to marry her. This is my first fic Please Read and Review PG just to be safe


Hi this is my first fic so please review. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. I only own my characters Choushin, Kei, and Shi. Please read and enjoy the story.  
  
Romantic wish: Kenshin proposes to Karou  
  
It's been four months since they've came back to Kyoto. Megumi and Sano found out how they felt and started going out. Yahiko started to work at the Akabeko and his crush for Tsubame got bigger and bigger. Kenshin and Karou stayed at the dojo a lot together. They were getting closer to each other each day. Kenshin started to develop a crush towards Karou. He kept having dreams about her. Each dream ended where they were married. Kenshin always woke up smiling and blushing thinking about the dream. He always found himself looking at her seeing how beautiful she was and how nice her hair looked and stuff. Karou and Kenshin had gone out a few times and he loved every minute of it. It's been a long time since he loved someone as much.  
  
While in Kyoto he picked up an engagement ring. He was waiting for the right time to propose, but every time he would that's the time when everyone would come in. Sano and Yahiko would find something to eat and Ayame and Suzyame (is this how you spell it?) always wanted to play. Kenshin said to himself one day "I'm going to propose to Ms. Karou one day and I hope she accepts." He said holding on to the little box in his hand.  
  
Karou has had a crush on Kenshin ever since he started living there. She was sad when he left for Kyoto, but when she saw him again when she saw those purple eyes again she was so happy she didn't know what to do. Her and Kenshin had gone put a few times. When the date was over he would hold her hand and walk her home and she would have this big grin on her face and her heart would leap ten feet in her chest. She would lay her head on his shoulder and he would lay his head on her head. And wrap his arm around her waist while still holding her hand. One night they slept with their arms wrapped around each other and didn't know it.  
  
Karou thought Kenshin didn't like her. Mostly because she was old and mature like Megumi, but she knew the moment when he first held her hand she knew he liked her and when he said goodbye to her she knew he loved her. Karou and Kenshin were going out tonight. Tonight was the night Kenshin would propose.  
  
"Tonight is the night that I'll propose to Karou that I will." Kenshin said as he woke up that morning dreaming the same dream again with the same smile on his face.  
  
*~*  
"So when are we going to propose Kenshin." Sano asked. They were outside watching Karou, Megumi, and Tsubame play with Ayame and Suzyame.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked as if he didn't know what he was asking.  
  
"Oh come on like I haven't seen you looking at her or staring at her or when we have a festival you're always with her." Sano said smirking.  
  
"I don't know how you can see her pretty." Yahiko said scrunching up his face in disgust.  
  
"Well I do and I think she's very pretty." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to ask what did you buy in Kyoto." Sano asked.  
  
"Yeah what did you buy?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"That's my secret; you have to figure it out." Kenshin said smirking.  
  
"Oh man!" Yahiko and Sano complained. It was summertime and the fireflies were out. Kenshin would take Karou to the place where he said goodbye to her before he left for Kyoto on their date tonight and propose.  
"So" Karou said sitting next to Kenshin "Where are we going tonight?" Megumi and Tsubame went inside to get snacks and drinks. Sano and Yahiko took their place playing with Ayame and Suzyame.  
"It's a surprise." Kenshin said smiling.  
"Really? Come on could you tell me please!" Karou said.  
"Nope it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see Ms. Karou." Kenshin said touching her nose.  
"Oh man! But I'm sure that it'll be nice." Karou said looking up at the sky. Kenshin kissed her on the cheek "Of course you'll like this surprise." Kenshin said smiling. Karou blushed held her cheek and smiled towards Kenshin. They sat and smiled at each other. Kenshin held her hand and Karou didn't pull back. Megumi and Tsubame saw the scene through the doorway and had a big smile on their faces. Yahiko, Sano, Ayame, and Suzyame saw it too and had a big smile on their faces too.  
  
"Snack time everybody!" Megumi and Tsubame said bringing in the food and drinks.  
  
"YAY!" Yahiko, Sano, Ayame, and Suzyame said running towards the food. Everybody started eating. Megumi and Tsubame made ohoggies and lemonade. Kenshin and Karou started eating too still holding hands. Afterwards everyone played with the girls, until they were tired and Dr. Gensai picked them up.  
  
"They sure gave us a workout that they did." Kenshin said exhausted.  
  
"Who knew little girls could play so long." Sano said lying on the ground.  
  
"I can't feel my legs!" Yahiko said sitting back of Tsubame who were rubbing her legs.  
  
"My legs are rubber!" Tsubame said.  
  
"They have a lot of energy." Megumi said sitting on the wall.  
  
"I know!" Karou said.  
  
"Well I better get up and cook dinner that I should." Kenshin said getting up.  
  
"No wait Sir Ken! I'll cook dinner." Megumi said getting up.  
  
"Are you sure Ms. Megumi? I don't mind cooking that I don't." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"That's okay, you just relax I'll cook dinner tonight." Megumi said getting up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go help her." Tsubame said getting up and following her.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Sano getting up and leaving the dojo.  
  
"I'm going down to the Akabeko to see if Ms. Tai is going to join us tonight." Yahiko said getting up and leaving the Dojo leaving Karou and Kenshin alone.  
  
"So are we eating out or eating here?" Karou said scooting next to Kenshin.  
  
"We'll eat here then we'll go out." Kenshin said laying his head on hers as she laid her head on his shoulder. Yahiko came back with Ms. Tai, Sano came back with some tea, Tsubame and Megumi were done with dinner, but Karou and Kenshin was sleep.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me again Yahiko." Ms Tai said smiling.  
  
"No problem Ms. Tai! We like having you here." Yahiko said smiling.  
  
"Hey Ms. Tai!" Sano said waving and smiling.  
  
"Hey Sano!" Ms. Tai said doing the same thing.  
  
"What's you got to drink tonight Sano?" Yahiko said as they were walking back.  
  
"I hope it's not sake." Ms. Tai said.  
  
"No, that's for me."  
"Ugh!" Ms. Tai and Yahiko said.  
  
"I got green tea with a hint of lemon." Sano said.  
  
"I wonder what's for dinner." Yahiko said.  
  
"Something good." Then Ms. Tai spotted Kenshin and Karou "Aw! That's so cute!"  
  
"Eww! Disgusting!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Aw! That's so sweet! Hey Kenshin, Karou come on it's time for dinner!" Sano yelled. They didn't do anything.  
  
"Yo, come on aren't you guys hungry?"  
  
"..........." He walked over and looked and saw they were sleep.  
  
"Aw they're sleep." Sano said.  
  
"They're really made for each other." Ms Tai said.  
  
"Yo Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin WAKE UP!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"AH!" Kenshin and Karou screamed.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Karou screamed.  
  
"Yeah." Kenshin said cleaning his ears.  
  
"It's dinner time come on." Sano said going inside.  
  
"Oh hello Ms. Tai."  
  
"Hello Ms. Tai glad you're back."  
  
"I love being here Karou." Ms. Tai said smiling.  
  
"Come on Karou." Kenshin said helping her up.  
  
"Come on dinnertime!" Tsubame said. *~*  
"(BURP) that was good!" Sano said toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah! I'm so full my stomach is going to pop!" Yahiko said patting his stomach.  
  
"Mhhm that was good that is was." Kenshin said.  
  
"Yeah." Karou said agreeing with him.  
  
"Glad you like it!" Megumi said Tsubame agreeing with her. Afterwards Sano and Megumi looked at the stars together, Yahiko and Tsubame walked Ms. Tai home, Kenshin and went on their date. Kenshin leading the way "Come on now I'll show you the surprise." Kenshin said taking Karou's hand and leading her there.  
  
"Where are we going Kenshin?" Karou asked walking with him a little smile on your face.  
  
"You'll see." Kenshin said smiling. They went to the place where Kenshin had said goodbye to Karou when he was heading to Kyoto.  
  
"Okay here we are!" Kenshin said. Karou looked up and saw a lot of fireflies and how this place seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"Oh Kenshin. I remember this place." Karou said looking around.  
  
"Yes, this is the place I said goodbye to you before I went to Kyoto." Kenshin said. (Flashback to when Kenshin said goodbye to Karou.)  
  
"I love this place especially when the fireflies come out." Karou said smiling trying to catch one. Kenshin then got on one knee and held Karou's hand. Karou looked and gasped.  
  
"Ms Karou you made me learn that I could forget my past and live my live as a wanderer. But I don't want to wander anymore I want to live my life with you as my wife." Karou started smiling and blushing "Oh Kenshin that's so sweet."  
  
"Karou...I love you will you marry me?" Kenshin said pulling a little box out and opening it showing a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh Kenshin of course I'll marry you!" Karou said smiling the biggest smile ever. Kenshin smiled too. He had proposed and she accept. He was so happy he was smiling as he put the ring on her finger and when he got up Karou squeezed the daylights out of him.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, I can't believe it. I'm going to be your wife! I AM SO HAPPY!" Karou screamed squeezing him harder that he turned blue.  
  
"I love you, too!" Karou said smiling tears of happiness going down her face.  
  
"I love you too Karou, but..." Kenshin said as he started to change colors signaling that he needed air.  
  
"But what Kenshin." Karou said.  
  
"I...can't...breathe!" Kenshin said changing colors.  
  
"Oops I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hug you so hard I'm just so HAPPY!" Karou said eyes sparkling.  
  
"That's okay sweetie. I know you didn't mean to. I love you too and I'm happy you're going to be my wife." Kenshin said smiling his eyes also sparkling.  
  
"Oh Kenshin." Karou said.  
  
"Oh Karou." Kenshin said as he kissed her passionately. Kaoru's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. Kenshin was kissing her. Her heart started again, but it started to bate so fast she thought it would beat out of her chest. Kenshin was so happy. He hasn't been this happy in years. He found someone to love again and this time nothing bad would happen. He loved Kaoru with all his heart that he did. He would never leave ever.  
  
Karou was so happy she found someone. Now she wouldn't be alone anymore. She loved Kenshin with all her heart that she did. After a while of kissing they broke off. Blushing and breathing hard. Kenshin smiled and Karou smiled as they watched the fireflies' together while in each other's arms.  
  
Kenshin's sister and twin brothers came back from visiting Misao and the others and knew that something good happened. Kenshin and Karou had fallen asleep in each other's arms and didn't know it until they woke up the next morning. Kenshin noticed it when he woke up. Karou was still asleep. He didn't move because he didn't want to wake her.  
  
"She sure is peaceful when she's sleeping that she is and very beautiful." Kenshin thought smiling. He kissed her on the cheek which woke her up. He blinked in surprise. He didn't mean to wake her.  
  
"Hmm, Good morning Kenshin." Karou said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good Morning Kaoru." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"I think we fell asleep out here Kenshin." Karou said smiling and blushing when she realized she was in Kenshin's arms.  
  
"I know, I didn't notice it did you sweetie." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Nope I didn't notice all I could think about was being your wife." Kaoru said smiling and blushing. Kenshin stroked her cheek and saw her get redder and said "I was thinking abut that too and being your husband." Kenshin said smiling and blushing. They were quiet for a moment.  
  
"I think we should go back, don't you sweetie." Karou said smiling.  
  
"Yep, we should go back, that we should dear." Kenshin said as he was getting up helping Kaoru too.  
  
"But before we go." Kenshin said "We should do this first." He kissed her again and they left. *~*  
"Hi bro how are you?" his sister Choushin said smiling.  
  
"Hey sis how are you doing? How is everybody?" Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"I'm fine and so is everybody else." Choushin said smiling. "Hi Kaoru how are you?" she asked still smiling.  
  
"I'm fine and you." Kaoru said smiling back (I know there are a lot of smiles, but I like smiles and think the world should live on smiles.)  
  
"Great. Look at this." Choushin said smiling.  
  
"Look at what?" Kenshin said.  
  
"At this come on!" Choushin said giggling and running to what she saw this morning when she came with the twins today. Karou and Kenshin didn't know what she was talking about, but it had to be something because she was laughing really hard. When they arrived at the dojo that saw what she was talking about.  
  
"See isn't that CUTE!" Choushin said giggling and pointing. It was Sano and Megumi they were sleeping and Sano had his arm around Megumi.  
  
"AW THAT'S SO CUTE!" Kenshin and Karou said smiling.  
  
"I know I saw it this morning when we came in." Choushin said smiling.  
  
"We?" Karou said. The came in two identical fourteen year old boys running screaming "HI KENSHIN HI AUNTIE KAROU!" Kei and Shi said running towards them and hugging them.  
  
"How are my brothers doing?" Kenshin said squeezing them.  
  
"Fine!" they said together smiling.  
"That's good!" Karou said patting their heads.  
  
"Hey, I didn't see Yahiko and I search everywhere." Choushin said looking around.  
  
"Hmm. I know! He walked Ms. Tai and Tsubame home last night. Hmm, I wonder why he isn't home yet." Kenshin said wondering where he was.  
  
"He probably fell asleep or something." Karou said playing with Kei.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come home soon." Kenshin said playing with Shi.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yahiko said running towards them.  
  
"Hey there's Yahiko. Hi Yahiko!" Karou said waving.  
  
"Hi Choushin, Kei, and Shi!" Yahiko said smiling and waving.  
  
"Yahiko!" Choushin, Kei and Shi said happily running and smiling to give Yahiko a hug.  
  
"Mmm! I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you." Yahiko said squeezing them.  
  
"Oh we've missed you too!" Choushin, Kei, and Shi said as they were squeezing him back. Kenshin and Kaoru was smiling.  
  
"Well, where were we last night Yahiko." Karou asked as they were walking back.  
  
"Um...I...Um" Yahiko said blushing slightly. "I...uh...fell asleep there." Yahiko said below a whisper.  
  
"Huh? What was that?"  
  
"I FELL ASLEEP THERE OKAY!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
"Hey could you scream any louder!" Sano said as Megumi was waking up.  
  
"Oh so you're finally waking up Hi Sano Hi Megumi." Choushin said smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Sano said smiling.  
  
"Hi Choushin how are you?" Megumi said smiling.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"UNCLE SANO, AUNTIE MEGUMI HI!" Kei and Shi said.  
"Hey little man." Sano said smiling hugging Kei.  
  
"Hello my favorite little guys." Megumi said hugging Shi.  
  
"Hey I notice something when I came this morning. I saw you two sleeping together, Yahiko was gone, and Kenshin and Karou have been holding hands for awhile now." Choushin said smirking.  
  
"Well...um...um." Everyone said making excuses.  
  
"And what's that thing shinning on your hand Karou." Choushin said pointing to the ring.  
  
"Yeah!" Everybody said wanting to know. Karou blushed deep red "Well, this ring is an engagement ring. I'm Kenshin's fiancé." Karou said smiling.  
  
"We're going to get married." Kenshin said blushing and smiling.  
  
"WHAT NO WAY!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"YAY! We're nephews!" Kei and Shi said hugging them.  
  
"Cool you're getting married. I've got to tell Ms.Tai and Tsubame. Congratulations!" Yahiko said smiling and hugging them.  
  
"Yay, Karou's my sister- in-law. CONGRATSULATION!!! Oh my god my little brother is getting married." Choushin said squeezing Karou and Kenshin until they were blue.  
  
"Thanks Choushin. Could we breathe now?" Kenshin and Karou said smiling.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just really happy! OOO!" Choushin said squealing and smiling.  
  
"Congrats man! It's about time!" Sano said hugging Karou and giving Kenshin a play hit on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm so happy Sir Ken and I can't believe that raccoon girl is actually getting married." Megumi said hugging them.  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Yeah thanks Megumi you finally see that I'm the right choice." Karou said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can't divorce and Sir Ken will be single again." Megumi said fox ears on her head.  
  
"Yeah, but that'll mean that you would have to break up with Sano." Choushin said smiling.  
  
"Oh" Megumi said blushing.  
  
"Oh" Sano said blushing.  
  
"I have got to tell Ms. Tai and Tsubame. See you later." Yahiko said running out of the dojo.  
  
"Yeah I got to tell Katsu. Come on Megumi." Sano said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah then afterwards we can tell Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzyame. Let's go. See you guys later." Megumi said as Sano waved goodbye and hand- in-hand they left.  
  
"Come on Kei and Shi we have to tell the people at the Akabeko." Choushin said and they started leaving. But before she left she turned around smiling and said "Congratulations again. I'm happy for you and I know your future is going to be great."  
  
"Thank sis." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Choushin." Karou said smiling.  
  
"You're welcome. Come on let's go guys." Choushin said.  
  
"Bye!" Kei said smiling and waving.  
  
"See you later!" Shi said doing the same thing like Kei. Then they left leaving Kenshin and Karou alone once again.  
  
"I don't blame them for being so happy. I'm happy and excited too." Karou said smiling.  
  
"I know. I really love you I'm glad you're going to be my wife you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Karou." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"I know thank you, but I remember you telling me about your first wife. And I can't stop thinking about what happened." Karou said looking down. Kenshin lifted her chin up his eyes meeting hers "Karou you told me I could leave that behind me in the past in Kyoto. You said that I could start a new life as a wanderer not as a manslayer and I want to start that life with you. I love you Karou that I do." Kenshin said smiling softly his face comforting her.  
  
"Oh Kenshin you're right! I was dumb to think that. I love you too and I'm glad to be your wife and glad you're becoming my husband." Karou said smiling. Kenshin got closer, closer, and closer and kissed Karou passionately, Arms wrapped around each other never letting go.  
  
"Karou's right I can stop living in the past and start living in the future. Choushin, everybody thank you for helping me realize who I care for and what I want to live my life for." Kenshin thought.  
  
Kenshin's dream came true he actually proposed to Karou and she accepted. Karou's dream came true also. These two days have been the happiest days of their life that is until the wedding which would be a day they would never forget. ;)  
  
THE END(  
  
Whew (breathes sigh of relief) I finished my first fic yay! (screaming happily). Kenshin: That was very good that it was. Me: You think? Karou: Yes I love this fic. Me: Thank you Sano: Hey do a fic about me and Megumi next time okay. Me: alright Yahiko: What about me and Tsubame! Sano: I thought you didn't like her. (smirking) Yahiko(blushing slightly): I mean forget about what I just said. Choushin: Nope too late you told her to do one so go ahead and do it. Me: She's right Yahiko. You did tell me to do one. Yahiko: Ah man! (frowning while Sano teasing him.) Me: Well any way thanks for reading my first fic I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more fics from me to come. ( 


End file.
